You Know What? I Used to Like Your Crayons
by ChaliceOz
Summary: Doesn't it hurt to find out the person you love, doesn't love you back? Cover image created by ShyMayDay
1. Chapter 1

**You Know What? I Used to Like Your Crayons.**

"Alright, Ketchum are you going to pay attention this time." Dawn snapped at the boy next to her, who was easily distracted.

"Who knows?" The boy said jokingly, shrugging his shoulders, and relaxed on the couch. Dawn blinked at him and reached for the hard cover book on the table. When the boy looked off into the distance, she grabbed the text book and-

**Smack!**

The book made full contact with his skull. Satisfied in watching her best friend grip his head in pain as he muttered many curses, Dawn leaned back on the coach, smiling. "What the hell was that for?" Ash glared with his warm eyes.

Shaking her head she glared back, "This is going to be the tenth time I have watched this movie. This is going to be the tenth time you fall asleep."

Ash put his hands up in a mock of surrender, "I'm not going to sleep this time, promise, Dawn." He flashed her his heart-winning smile and turned back to the television screen. Thank Arceus he missed the faint blush on her face. "Start the movie already, stupid."

"Oh right, yeah." Dawn got out of her thoughts and pressed the play button on the remote. Insidious 2 was playing, Dawn had loved horror movies ever since she was little. Gaining friends in the process, who also enjoyed the sick twisted plot that it always possessed. Ash on the other hand was bored of said movies. Always finding something to distract him from the screen. Dawn never found out if he was scared of horror movies, or never had any interest. Because he never showed emotion during the scariest scenes.

Half way in the movie, Ash reached in to grab the popcorn the same time Dawn went in. Their hands brushed against each other, and both of them felt the electricity shoot through their bodies and into their brains. Dawn blushed stuttering a "sorry" while Ash brushed it off, taking a handful of popcorn.

The blunette grabbed her hand that her best friend accidently touched and wondered if he felt the electricity like she did? Did he see her blush? "Damn Dawn, and you were getting on my case for not paying attention." Cool breath blew in her ear.

"S-shut up." She snapped, harshly punching him in the shoulder. Temper always got the best of her.

Ash smirked and rubbed his arm. "I'm used to your punches now, it doesn't faze me anymore." Running a hand through his messy black hair, he checked his phone one last time. He yawned loudly and turned to his best friend. "This movie is seriously boring," he rubbed his eyes, "seriously. Can't we just watch cartoons?"

"You're such a baby." Dawn grinned but turned off the movie. So much for getting him to watch the movie. Actually that was the first time that he actually sat wide-awake for that movie. Crossing her legs, Dawn leaned her head on the arm rest and let her ponytail droop over her shoulder.

"Remember when we first met?" Ash grinned. "You were so annoying with your pigtails and always wore the color pink."

Dawn glared, "You cut off one of pigtails with the scissors."

A grin, "You stole my crayons."

"I didn't even like your crayons anyway." Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed and scooted to the end of the couch.

Ash scooted closer and placed his hand on the side of couch next to her face, slightly leaning above. "Explain why they slowly started disappearing and you always had the missing colors print all over your hands."

Dawn's blush grew, but she held her glare. She thanked Arceus in her mind that he was dark and he couldn't see her blush slowly spreading on her entire face. "Caught ya' red handed." He murmured.

Punching him in the jaw until he fell back, she got up from the couch. "You're such a creep." She snarled. She saw the look of danger glint in Ash's warm eyes. "Now Ketchum don't do anything you'd regret." She slowly walked backwards out of the room.

"Oh I don't think I will regret." Ash's voice was low and husky, making her shiver in fear. Dawn sprinted out of the room and up the stairs as fast as she could with Ash right on her heels. Wearing only socks was bad, but having wood floors were bad enough. Turning, careful not to fall, she slide in her bedroom, but before she could close the door, Ash's sneaker blocked the door from closing.

"Damn you for wearing shoes." Dawn panted. Ash's frame pushed the door open and he glared at her with a playful smirk.

"Now about that punch," he lunged at Dawn, grabbing her hips and slammed her hard on her bed. Dawn squirmed, but Ash's weight pinned her down. "You're just going to have to lie down for a little while." Ash leaned back and Dawn was crushed by him, as he relaxed.

"My body is not a bed!" She screamed.

He shrugged, "It is now." He pulled out his phone and began playing. That's how her day went. Over fifteen minutes, he slowly began falling to sleep. His head dropping down on her shoulder, shifting his body until his stomach was touching hers.

She could hear her heart thumping. He looked adorable, and didn't look like a target for her punches when he was asleep. His mouth was slightly open, and he wiggled his eyebrows until he was fast asleep.

His mouth was close to her. She could easily. She ran her hand through the tendrils his hair. She leaned closely to his mouth, just this one time. She can't help herself. Praying that he wouldn't wake up, she leaned closer until she could feel his breath. Do it. She moved on the attack.

**"****My first kiss when a little like this!"**

Dawn flung her head back, hitting edge of her bed. Ash had rolled from off her, so she crashed hard onto the floor. Ash snapped his eyes open, laughing at the scene, but answered his phone. "Hello? Huh? I already told you I was hanging out with Dawn! No! Stop talking like that I-We-Ugh, okay I'll be right there. Bye." Ash closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

Dawn got to her feet and adjusted the baggy hoodie her brother had got her before he went off to college. "Sorry, Melody wants me to come over. We'll hang out later, bye Blue." Punching her shoulder goodbye, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

The blunette tugged at her sleeve and rubbed the bruised shoulder. She couldn't compare to Melody. She was beautiful and adventurous. Dawn? A nerd and short tempered. She touched her lips and pictured the almost first kiss.

Ash had no interest in her.

But Dawn?

She was madly in love with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have some big news for you. Well it's kinda bad. Recently ShyMayDay couldn't come on because of boarding school. But now she is in a coma...due to her fever going extremely high and apparently she needed heart surgery the same time. So that wasn't a good combination.**

**Anyway. She will not be able to update any of her stories for a few months...no one knows when she'll wake up. And it's pissing me off. :( She's my best friend and I love her. In honor of her, I will be working on a few short stories, maybe even something about how we are all waiting for her to wake up. My friend Siren has started this weird hashtag thing: I thought it was really weird but may as well give it a true.**

**#SleepingLili**

**Give it a try will ya? It'd be nice to see that people care about her I guess, or want her to recovery fast, wake up, get started on her stories, and etc, whatever you want from her I guess. Anyway...that'd be really sweet. XD you don't have to really, We just thought it would be a nice gift for her or something...lame ending. XD**

**Anyway my stories will be continued. :( Sorry that my style changed, but I became more...darker and edgy in writing and I didn't want to ruin my endings. But yeah, see you soon. ;)**

**And we will see you soon Lili 3 #SleepingLili 3**


End file.
